The pain of darkness
by Vampire-child-of-the-ligh
Summary: Yami Bakura seriously hurt Bakura and he is trying to forge a new friendship with his Hikari built on trust, light and forgiveness.


The pain of darkness.  
  
Disclaimer: ~ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to whoever it belongs to. Any names you don't recognise belong to me. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else so please don't sue me.  
  
Genre: ~ Angst / Drama.  
  
Rating: ~ PG - 13 contains swearing and violence.  
  
Summary: ~ Yami Bakura seriously hurt Bakura and he is trying to forge a new friendship with his Hikari built on trust, light and forgiveness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 1: ~ Scars.  
  
(From Yami Bakura's point of view)  
  
I roll over you have you're back to me. I run my fingers through you're hair. I bush a few strands of your hair from you're face I see you flinch. I am sorry that I ever hurt you. I can tell by your breathing you're asleep. I put my hand under the top of your pyjamas and softly run my fingers over the scars on your back. You maybe asleep but you whimper you know what I'm doing. I remember the horrible chain of evens, which lead up to those scars.  
  
I'd had a horrible day the computer had crashed about 12 times. The Tv wasn't working and I'd had an hour shouting match with a stupid double glazing salesman who seemed convinced we need double-glazing. And you were home late. You tried to apologise but I found your apology an annoyance and slapped to make you shut up.  
  
I lashed out at you with a knife at first you whimpered it was something I was used to hearing so I merely blocked it out. But by the end you were begging me to stop, to have mercy. I stopped it took awhile for what you have said to cut through my anger. After understood what you had said and what I had done I dropped the knife and sank to the floor. You collapsed and with that the last bound of are friendship died.  
  
"Yami?" you ask in a sleepy voice. You're voice brings me back to reality. "What Bakura?" I ask in a whisper. "Can you not do that." you answer you don't have to explain I understand what you mean. I remove my hand from your back. You roll over to face me I see the pain in your eyes I must have hurt you. I see you're looking at your arm.  
  
I have great eyesight I see the little red marks I know what you've been doing. You've been self-harming I guess you were so use to the pain you couldn't live without it. I grab your arm you gasp you hadn't thought I was watching. You try to break away from me. I don't say anything at first but you close your eye expecting me to hit you. Even though I haven't hit you for over a year the reaction is still hardwired into your brain.  
  
"Bakura . . ." I start. "If you're going to hit me then just do it." you whisper. I'm shocked I swore I'd never hit you again. "I'm not going to hit you." I whisper I feel your relief. Before the whole knife thing if you'd had said something like that. I would had smirked and hit you and not even spared the thought of what you were feeling.  
  
"Why Bakura?" I whisper you don't answer. I collect shadow power in the palm of my hand. I run my hand over your arm un-healing the wounds. I hear you whimper. I hate the fact I'm doing this to you but I just want an answer. You bury your head in your pillow. I un- heal the wounds on your other arm. I know I'm hurting you. You're lying on the bed crying into your pillow.  
  
"Take your shirt off." I whisper darkly. You moan in pain at the realisation of what I'm threatening to do next. You whimper but do what I say. I run a finger over the top scar on your back. The scar un-heals and begins to bleed. I watch the blood roll down your back. I know it hurts. "Yami I'll tell you but please make it stop." You whisper. I click my fingers and the wounds heal.  
  
I turn and look me straight in the eyes your stare is painful. You wrap your arms around me and try to bury yourself in me. I let you. You whimper out how hurting yourself kept you sane when I was hurting you for no reason. You let me go mumbling something about going to school. After your dressed you walk over to me and sit on the bed. I reach out to touch the Ring I want to go with you. You push me away shaking your head you don't want me come with you. /Not after what you did. / You said psychically. I whimper and close my eyes I can tell you hate me. You smack me over the head with something it'll have probable have been that hardback Mythology book you got last Christmas.  
  
When I came round it was about 2 in the afternoon you wouldn't be home for another hour at least so I decided to read the Mythology book. I found the book very interesting. I only realised you were home when you snatched the book out of my hands and smack me across the face.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked hotly. "I don't say you could read my book Yami." you said. "Well it took the liberty of reading it because you tried to knock me out with it." I answered. You smacked me again. Now I was just confused you did usually do things like that. You pushed me onto my back. /Erm Bakura, what you doing? / I questioned but you didn't answer. I felt you soft warm lips on my lips. What for the love of Ra are you doing.  
  
I stop thinking and close my eyes and sink into meditation. There are those who would wonder how the hell I'm managing to meditate when you've got your tongue in my mouth. Because I've closed off my mind and soul from you I basically go limp as if I'm asleep. Which is true I'm asleep in my mind.  
  
I slowly come round my backaches. I really don't care why you kissed. I both loved it and hated it. You're my Hikari, your my alter ego, your my soul's other half. You shouldn't have done that but I don't care. "Yami?" you question. /What? / I answered psychically I don't trust myself to speak. "Are you okay?" you question. /A part from the fact you kissed for the love of Ra I don't know how many time and put red cuts all over my back. But a part from that I'd say I'm fine. /  
  
You flinch you didn't think I knew. "I'm sorry," you whisper. "I understand." I answer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
What do you think? Please Read and Review flames welcome! 


End file.
